Tankery Protests 2019
BREAKING! TANKERY PROTESTS 2019 The Spark of the Protests On September 18th or 19th for some people, 2019, there was a massive ban purge after Greg joined back the server. After Greg had left the server the previous day, the server received new channels, new roles and Hypnotic took over as the server owner. On September 19th, 2019, Greg came back and realised that Sal was unbanned, he proceeded to ban Sal and asked the people of Tankery whether Sal should be banned or not, he banned anyone who voted no and even banned people who didn't vote at all because they were "toxic" and already "associated with Sal". This was one of the worst events of all Tankery Discord history, as 90% of the staff were lost. Results of the purge This made the people of the Tankery Discord unhappy, Greg quickly lost his reputation within that day, many people turned on him and the Tankery Rebellion was formed again from its ashes leftover from St0ney and Sal. Many admins and moderators were angry at Greg, some even saying that his game can go die. This lead to a division in the Tankery community, as they were Sallists (Rebellion members) and the Pro-Gregians who supported the Tankery Police. Many Pro-Gregians leaked the information of the Rebellion members, this lead-in Rebellion members and protestors targeting and attacking Pro-Gregians. Many Tankery related servers were in lockdown mode, banning new members who had joined in order to protect their servers from raiders. Server owners who were Pro-Gregians or Sallists kicked and ban those who were on the opposing side, people from both sides started raiding each other's servers and caused trouble for the communities involved. Events September 18/19th (Depending on timezone, September 19th for GMT +8) * Ban purge of many members, most of these were people siding with Sal and did not see what Greg was doing was right. * Flappykoala and other Pro-Gregists raid and try to spy on servers with rebellion members in them. * Pro-Sallists raid servers owned by Pro-Gregists, like Batingbaton's server. * Tankery related servers go on lockdown mode and ban new people who join their servers in order to protect them from spies and opposition. * Tankery Rebellion has formed again for the third time, their operations and plans are still unknown. * People from both sides are harassed by opposition. * Phoame comments on Rocky's Tankery Wiki poll by copypasting the "Do you hear the Tankers sing?" poem. September 20th (GMT +8) * Morning seems fairly calm. * Rocky spams the poem: "Do you hear the Tankers sing?" on the Tankery group wall. * Unknown Pro-Sallists raiders spam the Tankery Discord with "Do you hear the Tankers sing?" * Batingbaton (T-90w0) announces in the group wall that he will leave the Tankery community and denies that he was a spy. * Batingbaton and Sal have an argument, Sal throws accusations at Batingbaton of Bating wanting to date Sal because he thought he was a girl, trying to ERP (Erotic roleplay) and also ejaculated to Sal's thighs. Proof has been shown, message St0ney if you want it. September 21st (GMT +8) * Batingbaton comes back to the Bruhseum Discord, but this time with ban protection and a boomer role. September 22nd (GMT +8) * Bating is welcome to the Bruhseum server. September 23rd (GMT +8) * Jerell deletes the Bruhkery server. September 30th * Rocky raids the Tankery wiki to get in the "infamous people" list. * Salists prepare for an upcoming raid. October 1st * Rocky yet again raids the Tankery wiki. * Rocky leaks the Tankery assets on Discord. * Baton starts a Bruhseum copycat "Bruhvington". * Sal purges multiple Greggist spies. * Greg threats Sal to make him to court along with Rocky. Category:Items